More Wild Magic
by Karissa M
Summary: Thom goes to Carthak with his mother adn six other Tortallans. All he plans on doing is exploring Carthki culture but when on a exploration of the market he sees a skinny slave girl with a 'nack' for animlas running from slave handlers.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this takes place… two years after 'Lady Knight'. In Carthak a young slave girl, Kari (13), had always had a knack with animals, they loved her and helped her with her duties. Also in Carthak is a group of Tortallans, here to visit Emperor Kaddar and Empress Kalasin. Yes, it consists of Alanna of Pirates Swoop, Daine, Keladry of Mindelan, Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, Buri, Domitan of Masbolle, Nealan of Queenscove, and last but not least Thom of Pirates Swoop.

Thom, being the book worm that he is, only came to see Carthaki culture up close, and maybe see what's left of the Hall of Bones. But when in the market he sees a thin slave girl with a whole lot of magic in her being trailed by a troop of animals will what he has found be much more useful?

BUH-BUH-BUM! Hehe, I always wanted to do that…

-Disclaimer-

Thom: I'm not a bookworm! You're a book worm! Any way… Kari (The author not the charrie) doesn't own any of Tamora Pierce's books; thankfully, I shudder to think how I might have turned out if she did…

K.M.: Shudda up! -Whacks Thom on the head-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari grimaced as she tugged the tight collar around her neck. It was metal and not exactly her favorite part about being a slave. Her bronze hair was shaved, and she had dark green almond eyes.

Even if things had started to look up for Carthraki slaves since Emperor Kaddar took the throne things still weren't great. It stank, she still had to do what her master said or get whipped, and even though Kari was possibly the only one of the slaves on the property who didn't have a completely broken will she didn't want even more whip scars on her back.

She was carrying large buckets of water in both hands. Her green eyes flicked to the trail of animals behind her, an odd assortment of dogs, the occasional cat, and a few mice. The largest of the dogs carried a bucket of water in his mouth and walked beside her. When the group reached the small stables Kari smiled, it was her favorite place to be.

The horses stuck their heads out of their stalls to nip playfully at her ragged green dress as she passed. Kari laughed slightly and started to distribute the water into the bins placed in each horse's stalls, she would need to make another trip to the well soon. The large dog, Pita, brought her his bucket so she could use it before she had to make a trip back the well.

All of the sudden the animal's ears pricked up, the mice scampered away, to the other side of the gate. The cats did the same; the dogs were a little more reluctant, but in the end half of them went and the other half stayed with her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom grumbled as he climbed off the ship. His mother did the same, clutching her stomach. It was funny to see the great Lioness get sea sick. Aunt Daine got off the ship calmly as did Raoul, Buri, Neal, Kel, and Dom.

Sitting just off the dock where two people, or at least two main people, behind them were at least ten others. Kalasin ran and hugged everyone; Kaddar smiled and shook his head before walking over to them as well. "I see nothing has changed with you Daine." He was right, a troop of animals had already gathered around the docks. Kalasin hugged Thom then stood next to Kaddar who started shaking hands, "It's great to see everyone again," He looked at Thom, "You've you're mother's hair."

Thom grinned, "That I've been told, Majesty." He tried to flatten his copper hair.

That made the young emperor laugh, "Yes, I suppose you have." He turned to the rest of the group and bowed slightly, "I'm so glad all off you could come, it's been far too long. Now, I'll show you to the palace."

Most of the party had been to Cathrak before, but Kel, Dom, Neal, and he were mesmerized. Kel would look with wonder at the animals that you didn't come by back home and purse her lips into a fine line when she saw a slave being tugged along by someone. Dom simply looked dazed. Neal was trying to take in everything at once so in fact was taking in nothing at all. And Thom… he wasn't sure, everything was strange, the sights, the people, they spoke Carthaki, he had learned some before coming here but wasn't good,

His mother had wondered over, "Its strange isn't it? That's what I thought when I first came, all the foreign things, but it isn't strange in a bad way." Her purple eyes looked slightly amused.

"Yes, it is strange, isn't it?" Thom rolled his eyes, and then something else caught them in mid roll. A small girl, possibly only five or six was being beaten by… her father? No, she was wearing a metal collar. Her master, Alanna followed his gaze and sighed.

"I told you that you wouldn't like everything you saw when you said you wanted to come…" She trailed off, then grabbed his shoulders and diverted his attention away from the sobbing girl. "Kaddar has been working on getting rid of the slavery, but you know as well as I do that if he pushes this along too fast it will cause a civil war."

All Thom could do was nod. He didn't understand why anyone would buy another person ho was being torn away from their families but then again he wasn't born in Cathrak thinking it was okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari winced as a slave driver glared at her, how was a thirteen year old supposed to deal with all of the work that was required? She pushed her wheel barrow to the next stall and hurried into it pulling her pitch fork along with her. Only one dog remained, Pita, and there was a red tailed hawk by the name of Razi sitting on the rafters above. He lived up to his name being that she had kept the bird of prey a secret for four years ever since she found him in the stable loft with a broken wing. He had stuck with her ever since.

She shoveled the muck out of the stall. It wasn't her least favorite job by far, the only problem was the fact that there was a lot of it to be done so when the job was accomplished you could hardly move. Pita barked softly, Kari glanced at him; he looked like he wanted something. The large brown dog shifted feet. Kari rolled her eyes, "Go ahead, I'm fine here. But when you get back will you explain this whole thing to me? Why everyone's leaving and stuff?" She said softly. Pita nodded and ran out of the stables towards the docks.

Razi shifted uneasily, "You want to go too?" She asked the bird. He shook his head, _No, I'll stay with you._ Kari smiled up at the hawk, "Have I ever told you how unbelievably great you are?" Razi shrugged, _Yes, but not nearly enough. _Kari grinned and started to shovel again. It was getting late, she should be done soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After settling into the palace Thom started to explore, it had had to be re-built after the ravaging done by the living skeletons that Daine had brought to life. He glanced out a window, it was getting dark. Damn! He had wanted to explore the city today! Oh well, he'd have to wait till the morning. A servant hurried over to him, "The Lioness wishes me to inform you that you need to get ready for dinner, and she says she wants you looking at least half way presentable."

Thom sighed, "Fine, thank you for telling me." The servant bowed and scurried away. Thom sighed, and walked towards the room he had been given.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M.: HAHA! It sucks…. but I edited it a bit, trying to make it a bit better, thanks to the contructive critisim! I think the next chapter will be better! It's easier when they actually meet, we will get a sample of Alanna getting pissed! Yah! I can't wait! She's gonna be great to right about when she gets mad!

Kari: It's not at me, right? She's not gonna get mad at me?

K.M.: We will have to see!

Kari: Noooo! She's my idol! She can't get mad at me!!!

K.M.: She was my idol first!

Kari: Was not!

K.M.: Was too, I _created_ you!

Kari: You win this round… -Glares-

Thom: I don't see what's so great about her…

Kari and K.M.: WHAT!?! She is the best:O!

Thom:-Backs away from the two mad girls who just sprouted horns- S...S...Sorry...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, in this chapter I plan on them meeting! Although if it doesn't happen it doesn't happen…

-Disclaimer-

Kari: YAY! I get to do it this time! –Sticks out tongue at Thom- Okay, Karissa. M. Doesn't own any of Tammy's books, or any of her characters! But she does own me!!! So don't steal me! That makes me sound like a slave! Oh… I am a slave aren't I?

K.M.: -nods head sadly- Yes, you're still a slave… for now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari woke up to the sun shining through the rafters of the slave barracks. She jumped out of bed, everyone was gone. Why had no one woken her up? She was late! The sound of scratching was what had woken her, Razi was tapping vigorously at a window, and the other animals were clawing at the wooden walls.

She ran out of the barracks, she slept in her work clothes like most of the other slaves, the master didn't buy them anything other than these and she sure couldn't afford new ones. A slave driver was waiting outside; he was bulky and tall and was smacking a whip against his hand with a smile on his face. Kari backed up, "It's not my fault! No one woke me!"

The driver shrugged, "Not my problem missy, you woke up late you get the punishment." He smacked the handle of the whip against his hand again with a smirk. He was enjoying the fact that she was panicking.

"Fine, I'm not scared, let's get this over with." Kari started walking to the post where they whipped the slaves. The driver looked a bit confused but he followed her, and hooked her hands to the post, exposing her back. She winced as she heard him getting ready to whip her. Pita and the other dogs were whining nearby. Razi landed on the post, _I tried to wake you._ Kari didn't glance up, but she didn't answer either. She just looked at the ground and waited for the intense sting the whip brought.

It came. White fire raced up her back, she couldn't suppress the scream of agony. Razi cocked his head, _Their hurting you?_She didn't answer, so she nodded ever so slightly. _What? We can't have that!_ The hawk dove at the driver who had been preparing for another whip. There was a scream from behind her then Razi flew back to her, he bit at the leather strap that tied her to the post. When the strap broke Kari's hands flew to her back, and she winced again, it hurt like hell.

That would have to wait, she had to get out of here, and she was in big trouble. She turned to the guard, he was cradling a bleeding face there were talon marks on his arms as well. She shivered and turned o Razi, "Do you have any idea how much trouble I'm in? We have to go! Now!" But she couldn't leave. The metal collar insured that, if she ran it would strangle her. "Shit!" She stomped her foot, "This is not good!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom woke up early; he wanted to get as much observing in as humanly possible today. He quickly pulled on a pair of brown breeches and a blue tunic before leaving for his mother's room.

He banged on the door, "Ma! I'm leaving for the day, see you at dinner." He turned and left sure that he had at least woken her up.

The Lioness poked her head out of the door, "Okay, just… don't do anything stupid!"

Thom huffed, "Mother, this is me we're talking about! I'm never stupid."

Alanna rolled her eyes, "Says you…"

"Yes, says I." Thom ran down the hall.

But he still heard his mother mutter, "That boy…."

He shook his head and kept running. A servant -no, a slave- brought two fresh rolls to him when he was in the stables saddling a horse one of the stable hands had directed him to use. "Thank you." The slave boy just bowed and ran head over heels out of the stables.

Thom rode to the market place at a steady pace (A.N: Is it just me or does that rhyme?) he wasn't a very good rider but the horse was patient with him. As they bumped into place a shaved head darted through the crowd. It raced towards them, and he saw it was a girl, a skinny girl with a red tailed hawk, two dogs, and a cat trailing her, along with two bulky men who were shouting or people to move. The girl was clawing at a metal collar around her throat. She rushed behind Thom's horse and whispered in the mare's ear before darting away again.

The mare snorted, and as the men rushed by her head snaked out and snatched ones arm. The man yelled out, and the other one looked from his captive mate and the escaped slave. The horse let go of the man's arm and looked a bit surprised at what she had done. Thom thought about it for a second before chasing the slave. He only knew one person who could make animals' nature change on a dime like that, even if she only did it scarcely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_They're a bit behind, but the two legger boy on that horse you talked to has joined the chase now too._ Razi, her eyes in the sky said. Kari couldn't manage any words; she could barely breathe, so she just nodded. The collar was tightening by the minute, she lungs were crying out for air, but she had to… to keep running, yes that was it… just… keep… running? Is that what she was doing? Running? Her head felt funny, it was light like she had air in it instead of brains… But now her body was getting heavy, her lungs hurt, her vision was… getting blurry. She kept bumping into things she couldn't see.

_Kari? Karissa? KARI!_ Razi was calling her. But, why? Where was she? Her legs gave way, and she fell into blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M.: Ha! Okay, well I like the fact that Kari is suffocating, I think it was a nice touch… I think… Anyway! I was gonna put Alanna getting real pissed off in here but it didn't really fit yet! It will come though! I promise!

Thom: Is Kari going to die?

Kari: No! Of course not! That would end the story! Right?

K.M.: …..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! My updates are going to be coming a bit later because I am banned from the computer (Stupid math…) but I'll sneak on as often as I can!

-Disclaimer-

Neal: Am I finally going to talk in the chapter? Gods, you'd think I was the least important…. Well, Karissa M. doesn't own any of Tammy's books, she wishes she does but of course it will never happen. By the way, does Yuki come in at all in this story? I miss my love!

K.M.: Nope! I don't plan on any Yuki for at LEAST another five chapters!

Neal: NOOOO!!!

K.M.: Yes. Hmm… I'm not sure what color Thom's magic is so don't get mad at me if it's wrong! I'm just gonna make it purple like Alanna's and Thom the First's!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom practically fell of the mare. The girl wasn't breathing, the red tailed hawk which had been flying over her now was standing beside her head, shifting feet anxiously. He bent over her, the slave collar was tight around her neck, he sighed, and how could he do this? He had to expand the collar some how.

His mumbled something under his breath and placed his now purple glowing hand over the collar. It loosened enough for the girl to breathe. She gasped for air, coughing and sputtering. The hawk pecked at her hand, she brought it up the patted his head. Now that he looked at her without having to worry about saving her life he saw that she had a Yamani kind of look to her. The almond shaped eyes and the tan skin, though she obviously wasn't all Yamani, she had a bit of Tortallan in her too it looked like, strange mix.

The hawk stepped on her hand and walked up her shoulder, careful not to dig in with his talons. Then the girl looked at him. She scrambled back and looked at him with wide green eyes. Thom laughed, "I'm not planning on hurting you, if that's what you're scared about."

Then the bulky slave drivers who had been chasing her ran up, huffing. "Yer in big trouble, a couple more lashes for ya!" One yelled. The girl jutted up her chin and tried to look brave.

"Fine, I'm not scared, I could use a couple more scars to go the ones I already have." She clasped her hands behind her back as she stood up; it was a trick Thom saw often. Kel used it when she had on her best Yamani mask and didn't want anyone to see her weakness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari clasped her hands behind her back, she didn't even glance at the flame-haired stranger again. She could take her whips and move on, work would be harder until the wounds healed and her neck was dreadfully soar but she could do this. She hoped.

Then Flame-Hair stepped forward. "Actually… I'd like to talk to you're employer. I've been thinking about buying a slave and this girl seems like just the right one." His voice was so calm it made Kari want to slap him, even if he had saved her life.

"Uh… Milord, she's a trouble maker, you don't want a slave like her, just a handful is all she is." The slave handlers exchanged glances.

Kari started to panic. She didn't want to get bought by this man! She was fine just being a working slave! "Yes, that's what I am fur sure and fur true! A trouble maker to the core, milord!" She tried to sound slow, maybe it would help to dissuade him.

Flame-Hair smiled, "Oh, that's fine with me! Take me to you're employer and I'll strike up a deal with him!" Kari couldn't suppress a shiver as the over-cheerful young man grabbed her elbow and followed the two disgruntled slave drivers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom followed the bulky men out of the marketplace, the mare and animals that had been following the girl walked behind. The girl herself was stiff and was looking at anything but him. "Nice day isn't it?" He asked, keeping his voice polite and cheerful.

"Oh yes, milord, but mighty hot." The girl's face was calm and blank.

Thom nodded, "My mother tells me that it's always hot in Carthak." He paused, "What's your name?"

The girl glanced at the hawk up in the air, "Razi, milord."

"Odd name for a girl," Thom observed the carefully blank look on her face.

"Yes milord, so I've been told, milord." Razi's green eyes locked on the road. They had reached a large farm-like place, men, women, and children; all wearing metal collars bustled around doing work and fetching items.

"What have you gotten yourself into now child?" a portly woman carrying a stack of wood asked Razi.

The girl shrugged nonchalantly, "My guess is as good as yours."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A.N.: Okay, it's not great, nothing terribly wonderful happens, but I wanted to update fast because I brought my math grade up and could finally get on.

Kari: Nothing wonderful? Nothing at all? Are you mad? I didn't die!

Thom: I don't see why you bothered asking if she was mad, it's completely obvious that she is…

K.M.: Shudda up! –Whacks them both on the head- Any way…. Please review! It's really aprieciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ya'll! Sorry it took so long to update, my cousin that I only see once a year at the most, came down so I haven't really been on!

Disclaimer

Alanna: Karissa M. doesn't own any of Tamora Pierces books! She does own four signed copies of them though! Even if none of them are from the Song of The Lioness Quartet…. –grumbles-

Karissa M: Nope! I own Squire, Lady Knight, Emperor Mage, and Terrier! All of them signed by Tamora Pierce! Not meaning to brag of course…

Alanna: Of course….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari was forced to wait outside the room while the short flame-haired lord bargained with her owner. The two slave handlers who had chased her to the market place were on either side of her, making sure she didn't run for it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom was sitting comfortably in a chair opposite of a very… wide Carthaki man who was almost completely bald. The man's eyes were a dark brown and his attire made the impression that he was wealthy. The plantation owner spoke first in Carthaki "Milord, I warn you, the girl is… strange to say the least. No matter where she goes some kind of creature is bound to follow, there's a hawk who's taken a particular liking to her."

"Yes, I've noticed the hawk along with the other animals." Thom replied calmly.

The man shook his head, "Fine, then you offer the right price and she's yours."

Thom grinned, his teeth flashing, "Right price? And exactly how much is that?"

"Two silver nobles, I'll bargain in your Tortallan money."

Thom arched an eyebrow, "That girl isn't worth one silver crown, let alone two. I'll give you six copper pieces."

"I'm not settling for any less than one silver noble and five copper pieces." The man leaned back in his chair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she heard the door creak open after an hour of waiting Kari shot up off to ground where she had been sitting, the flame-haired man and her owner walked out of the room. She bowed her head and waited for one of them to say something, Flame-hair was first, "Well? Come on! I haven't got all day." Kari's head shot up and she glanced at her new master, then at her old one Flame-Hair had the paper work and Fat-Bastard had a pocket of coins.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: Okay, short I know, but I wanted to get an update in fast! Hehe, I made Kari cuss….

Kari: He was a fat ass…

Thom: -Smacks Kari on the back of her head- I will not tolerate a potty mouth!

Kari: Shuddap!


	5. Chapter 5

K.M: Hey! I'm sorry the last chapter wasn't so exciting, I had to get the buying of Kari done, though I could have made it more eventful…

Raoul: My turn to do the disclaimer?

K.M: Nope!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Disclaimer xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buri: Yes! My turn! –Raoul grumbles in the back round- Shut up Raoul! Your just jealous! Anyway, as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted by my giant of a husband; Karissa M. doesn't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, countries, creatures, exc.

K.M: -Nods head sadly- Regretfully….

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari glanced back at the place she had lived for the last seven years of her life. It was funny how she had always wished to leave it but as soon as she left she started counting the things she would miss about it. The barn, the horses, the dogs, the cats, the mice, the birds, a few of the humans, the stable loft where she found Razi, and the large tree under which she did her best thinking. She shivered when her eyes met the all too familiar sight of the whipping-post, there was something that she would never ever miss, but there was bound to be one where she was going as well.

Flame-Hair was tugging her away by her elbow, but not in a particularly rough way. She examined his face; it wasn't the face of a hard man, not by a long shot. He had hazel eyes and pale skin, funny for someone in Carthak. He didn't look Carthaki though, she just noticed, Tortallan more like. "Where do you live?" She asked without thinking.

"Not here, thankfully," He smiled, "my home's not in Carthak. I'm sure you're happy to hear, I live in Tortall."

Kari narrowed her eyes at him, "But slavery isn't allowed there."

Flame-Hair nodded, "I'm very well aware of that, I hate slavery."

"You've a good way of showing."

He laughed at that, "I don't plan on keeping you, in fact as soon as we get to where I'm staying that collar is coming off." He clapped her on the back enthusiastically.

"Ouch!" A searing pain raced up Kari's spine.

Flame-Hair jumped back, "What?"

She sent him a glare, "My back." Stupid, she added to her self. He didn't answer just turned her around and looked at the swelled gash on her back where the cloth was torn.

"Nasty little cut you've got there."

"It's not that bad, I've had worse, now please may we get going? I want this thing off, Flame-Hair!" Kari gritted her teeth. Razi was circling lazily above them, _Impatient are we?_ The girl threw the bird a glare, "You would be too if you had this damn collar around your skinny little neck!"

"Flame-Hair? I would be what if I had a 'damn' collar around my skinny little neck?" Flame-Hair looked at her curiously.

Kari shot him another glare, "Flame-Hair, that's what I'm calling you since you haven't graced me with your name, 'Milord'. And I wasn't talking to you!"

"Huh?" Flame hair looked up, "Oh! You were talking about your little companion!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"His name is Razi! Not 'your little companion'!" After the out burst the girl blushed and covered her mouth. Thom guessed that this was part out of embarrassment considering her Yamani roots, and part due to the fact that she had unconsciously admitted to lying about her name.

He raised an eyebrow, grabbed her by an elbow, and continued the trek to the Carthaki palace. "I'll trust you to tell me your real name once we get to the palace and you're injuries are healed."

"I don't need a healer, I can do fine without." The girl attempted to make her face blank, it wasn't as good as Kel's, but it would fool most. He supposed she had been taken away from her family at a young age, most child slaves had been, and hadn't mastered all of the Yamani traditions.

"Yes, I'm sure you could, but as of now you're my responsibility and I know just the healer."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(The Palace)

Alanna stretched out lazily. She was sitting on a bench out in one of the more empty gardens. A little further away Daine was sitting on the cobblestone path letting some birds preen through her hair as Kit watched her scales bright blue as she whistled.. Raoul and Buri were talking about what weapons they preferred to use against centaurs, while Neal and Kel played chess with Dom watching. It was calm, but of course that couldn't last long, "Mother!"

The Lioness looked over to see Thom being led over by a slave, the funny thing was he was leading another slave over by the elbow. "Good morning, Thom!" Kel looked up from her game and waved to Alanna's son as she stood up, also noticing the girl.

"Not really sure." Thom shrugged, "Mother, she needs a healing." The girl glared at the back of his head and stuck out her tongue at him, which made Raoul laugh.

"Begging you're pardons, but I do not!" She bowed to the group of Tortallans. Her head was shaved like the other slaves they had seen here and her dark green dress was in tatters. She had green almond shaped eyes, and her tan skin was grimy.

Alanna stood up and walked over to her son and the salve girl, "I'll be the judge of whether or not you need a healing, thank you." She said curtly and turned the girl around. There was a puffy gash visible through a large rip in her dress. "Where did this come from?"

"It's nothing!" The girl protested at Alanna's gaze then blushed when the Champion glared at her. "A whip, Milady, and not meaning any disrespect, but you're eyes are purple."

"Yes, I'm perfectly aware of it, thanks." Alanna replied as she studied the whip mark, "It's a whip mark? So you're a run away?"

The girl let out a bark of a laugh, "I wish, but no, Flame-Hair, well I guess you're son, bought me."

Alanna threw her son a glare, but he didn't flinch, "I'll explain later."

"You better. Now, girl, you come with me, I'm gonna clean up that wound for you. Neal, you can come too."

Neal leapt to his feet, "Of course, Oh Great Champion!"

"May I come?" Kel asked hopefully.

Alanna hadn't the heart to turn down those hazel eyes, "Fine! Come on though!" She grabbed the girl's elbow and dragged her towards where her room was. "But when it's all said and done I want answers!"

The girl laughed, "So would I!" She twisted around, "Razi, you coming with me, or staying with the two-leggers?" Alanna looked in the direction the girl was, straight at Daine, on the wild mage's should was a red tailed hawk.

Daine stood up and grinned, "I believe I should accompany you as well." The copper haired woman replied with a grunt and once again started to pull the girl towards her room. The girl however had other plans, and she dug her heels into the ground trying to stay put.

"You feel weird." She promptly told Daine, "Like an animal, but also not an animal."

"Yes! We will get into all of that later, but now we have to get rid of that wound!" Alanna could feel her self control slipping.

"But" The girl was cut short.

"No buts! Now let's go!" Alanna dragged her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: Yay! Okay, not the best, but it's better than the last one!

Raoul: Yeah, Yeah, any way! Can I do the disclaimer next time?

K.M: No! Just for interrupting me! NOPE!

Raoul: What? But everyone else has gone!

Dom: Not true! I haven't!

Kel: I haven't either!

Daine: Nor me!

K.M: Hmm…. I pick…. Dom! He will do the disclaimer next time.

Kel: That's not fair! You only picked him because his eyes are so pretty!

Dom: What?

Kel: Err… Nothing!

K.M: Dom's gorgeous eyes have nothing to do with this decision! Now scat!

Dom: Do I have to leave?

K.M.: No, of course not!

Dom: Yay! Okay, please read and review! –Bats gorgeous blue eyes-


	6. Chapter 6

K.M: Okay, hmmm… I can't wait till I finish this fic. I already have a sequel planned! Whoot! But I'm not gonna rush this one cause I'm still not positive how I'm gonna end it… Heh…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Disclaimer! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dom: Yay! Karissa M. doesn't own any of Tamora Pierce's characters, or anything that has ever been in any of her books!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom leaned against the door to his mother's room. He couldn't hear anything but he was sure that was only because his mother had placed a ward against ease droppers on the room. It had been a half hour since the Lioness had dragged the girl through the door for the healing, and she had refused to let him in.

Someone tried to open the door and Thom jumped out of the way hurriedly. Neal came out, he looked somewhat mad. "Where did you find her? She's completely beat up! Bruises every where! Some cracked ribs too!"

"My mother sent you out because you wouldn't shut up, didn't she?" Thom asked dryly.

Neal glared, "Yes! But that's not an answer!"

Thom rolled his eyes, "She was running around the marketplace, almost got herself choked too. She was trying to make a run for it and two slave handlers were after her."

"Well the injuries aren't all that serious, but there are a lot of them. I don't know how she managed to _run_." He rubbed his head and leaned against the wall. "Kel's mad too; she just won't show it because she doesn't want to get thrown out. And Diane's busy conversing with that hawk."

Thom nodded and leaned against the door again. "Well? Are you going to tell me why you brought her here?" Neal asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not positive about anything, but I think, maybe, that she could have some wild magic. Mind you I'm not sure, it's just a guess."

Neal seemed to think this very interesting, "Really? That explains a lot! Why she talked to the hawk like it was a person…" Neal continued to go on about the number of things the girl having wild magic explained but Thom wasn't listening.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_So you're the one everyone left to meet yesterday? Well I can understand why they were so interested, you're quite a bit like my girl._ The red tailed hawk looked at Daine curiously.

Daine looked curiously back at the bird. _Yes, and what is you're girl's name?_ She asked it.

_It's not mine to tell._ The bird snapped its beak.

_Well then, what is you're name? Can you tell me that?_

_I'm Razi._

_Mine's Diane, pleased to meet you Razi. _Diane set the bird gently on the back of a chair then sat in it. She watched as Alanna forced Neal to leave the room because of his loud side comments about the girl's health. Kel stood at the foot of the bed, her Yamani mask firmly in place, while Alanna once again bent over the girl and started to heal the gash on her back.

The hawk, Razi, stayed silent for a while, just watching the girl and Alanna. Finally he said, _She's young for a human, only thirteen years. _

Diane welcomed some conversation in the quiet room, even if she was the only one who could hear it. _Really? And how many of those thirteen years has she been enslaved?_

_Six, she tells me sometimes what she remembers about her old life. She lived on an island. _

Diane nodded; the girl had looked like she had some Yamani blood in her. The said girl was through with her healing and falling asleep. Alanna smacked her hands together in a satisfied way, "Well, now that that's done, let's go harass my dear old son."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: Very uneventful, I know, but I've had a… icky week, and I was trying to get my new story up and running so it took me forever to update. Any Who... Please review!

Daine: I call disclaimer next!

Raoul: -snaps fingers- Damn! I wanted to!

K.M: YOu can snap you're fingeres?!?!

Raoul: Uh... Yeah... Why?

K.M: I can't! Teach me!

Raoul: -rolls eyes- Fine! Come here!

K.M: Yay!


	7. Chapter 7

Nope, sorry, this isn't a real update. I'm posting to say it will be a while before I can update again. My grandfather passed away last night and all my family is coming down and my grandmother who has Alzheimer's disease is going to be a real handful. I'll update as soon as I can.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-In loving memory of Robert J. Sutton, World War II veteran, Beloved father of ten, grandfather of fifteen, and Great-grandfather of two. I love and miss you grandpa.-


	8. Really Chapter 7

K.M: Thank you all for the support, it was really nice! I'm sorry the update took so long, first it was taking care of my sister, and then it was my rapidly decreasing math and science grades. Luckily I will soon be able to be on the computer full time, my Science grade is a 77 and my math an 80, so in a week or so the updates will be coming faster again.

Raoul: Now can I-

K.M: NO!

Raoul: Why?

K.M: Fine! You can do it!

Raoul: YAY!!!!!

Raoul: Karissa M. owns none of Tamora Pierce's characters or places, or-

K.M: Stop rubbing it in! No more disclaimer privileges for you!

Raoul: Damn it!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna laughed, "Six copper pieces? Does that man realize how bad a deal he got?"

Thom grinned at his mother, Daine, Kel, Neal, Raoul, Dom, and Buri; they had spent the better part of two hours harassing him and listening to his story. "Maybe, he wanted two silver nobles, though in the end I wore down the price to what best suited me."

"So… What are we going to do with her?" Raoul asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "I mean, Daine, you could probably train her, right? Is her wild magic substantial?"

Diane nodded, "Yes, there's quite a lot of it, not so much as me but still a large amount."

Kel looked thoughtful, "Well, where is she going to go? Should we bring her back home with us? Or is she going to stay here?"

"Well, she's going to have to come back to Tortall with us, obviously. Otherwise Daine can't train her. We can find a place for the girl, I'm sure. If it comes down to it she can live at Pirate's Swoop, though I'd like to learn a bit more about her." Alanna said sensibly.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best." Daine sighed, "When do you suppose she'll wake up? I can tell her then."

Alanna shrugged, "Could be an hour, could be three, no idea how a healing will affect a person."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Kari woke up the first thing she noticed was how strangely comfortable she was. Then she noticed that the room she was in was not the slave barracks. Slowly the memories of the morning flooded back to her. She sat up slowly and looked around; Razi was dozing on the back of a comfy looking chair. _You're finally awake then?_ He asked, opening one eye to inspect her.

"Yes, I am. How long have I been asleep?" Kari swung her legs off of the bed then stood up.

Razi glided to her shoulder, _I'm not completely sure, somewhere around four hours._

"Four hours?! I think that's the longest time I've slept in years!" She stroked him, and then walked over to the door, she tried the handle, it was locked. "Okay, plan A of escape, using the door, is a no go. Plan B: Try the window." She ran across the room and tried to open the shutters. They were locked as well, and you needed a key to unlock them. "Shit." She slumped into the chair Razi had been dozing on; he stepped off her shoulder and onto the back of the chair once again.

_Are you finished, or are you going to come up with an even more absurd 'plan C'?_ Razi asked smugly as he preened himself.

Kari threw him a glare over her shoulder, "Like you could do better."

_I could, but I won't. We are going to stay here and listen to what these two-leggers have to say. Then we will make the decision to stay or leave._

"What? Since when have you been all warm an' fuzzy around two-leggers? I don't really care what they have to say, I just want to stowaway on the first ship out of Carthak." She ran her hand over the shaved surface of her head.

"Hm… Seems to me that would be hard considering that metal ring is still around you're neck." Kari jumped out of the chair and turned to face the door, now open. The woman that had felt funny was there; Razi flapped to Kari's shoulder and nodded his head at her.

_Hello, Daine._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: Oooh…. What will happen next? No one knows! Except for me that is… Buh-buh-BUM!

Kari: Am I in Trouble?

K.M: Yes, you're in lots and lots of trouble!

Kari: Noooo!

Razi: _Humans are so strange._

Kari: You got that right….

Razi: _Read and review you strange two-leggers!_


	9. Chapter 9

K.M: Yes, as soon as I posted the last chapter I started this one, so don't worry! Be happy!

Kel: Can I do the disclaimer? Please?

K.M: Fine! Do it and be gone with you!

Kel: YAY! Karissa M. doesn't own anything! Nada! Zip! NOTHING!

K.M: Shuddap.

Razi: -flies into screen from some random place- _I will get you Pie of Doom_!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daine inspected the girl before answering, she looked rested enough. _Hello to you too, Razi._ To the girl she said, "Don't mind me, and sit down, your going to need to be. I'll take a seat as well." She sat on the bed, while the girl sank back into the chair.

"You can understand?" The girl asked her.

Daine nodded, "Yes, I can understand him, and all the others. But first things first, I think I'm the one who should be asking questions. So, would you mind telling me you're real name?"

"Kari, Ma'am."

"Kari, a pretty name, do you have a last name as well?"

Kari shook her head, "No Ma'am, not that I remember."

Daine felt a pang of sympathy, "Okay, am I to trust you that this is the truth, and not a lie like you told Thom?"

"Thom?" Kari's head cocked to one side in a look of confusion.

"The boy who found you, and brought you here."

"Oh! Flame-hair!" Recognition flashed across her face and she seemed to brighten up, "Yes, it's the truth; I only lied to Flam-Thom, because I was shaken. I swear it."

Daine smiled, "Yes, well then I suppose I should introduce my self. I'm Veriladaine Sarrasri." She stuck out her hand for the girl to shake.

"You're not a noble then? I though for sure you were, cause you were with all those other nobles." Kari inspected her with interest.

"No, I'm not noble, neither is Buri."

Something turned on in the girl's mind, "Hey! Sarrasri… isn't that… You're that girl who saved Emperor Kaddar! An' you brought all those bones to life! You're legend, ma'am!"

Daine blushed, "Not really, but thank you for the compliment all the same. And you've brought to mind the very subject I was thinking of, it concerns your magic-"

"My magic?" Kari interrupted, "Begging your pardon, but I don't got any magic."

Daine laughed, "I don't _have_ and magic. And yes, you do. I had the same reaction when I learned about my magic, I said I just had a knack with animals, nothing special, but it was and you've got it too." She rested her chin in her hands and watched the girl contemplate. First surprise seemed to cross her face, and then she tried to hide it and scrunched up her nose, concentration written all over her face. She seemed to have a slightly short attention span. After a minute or two Kari remembered that she was taking in a great deal of surprising information.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kari sighed; it wasn't everyday every thing in your world turned upside down. She was determined not to let Daine see her surprise, shock, or any of the things she was feeling. It was hard; putting all her effort into the task of composing a mask was making her forget what had made her surprised in the first place. Razi pecked her gently on the head; bring her back to her the current problem. "Oh…"

"Oh? What an interesting reaction." Daine smiled.

Kari felt her face flush, "Well, I don't know how you're supposed react when something like this happens! I've never been told that I got magic before! I been told I'm strange, demonic, evil, a pain in the ass- begging your pardon-, a runt, and lots else, but never that I got anything worth mention."

The woman shook her head, "Your not demonic, or evil, maybe a bit strange," She winked at this, causing Kari to let loose a tiny giggle, "you are small for your age, but that can't be helped, and as for a pain in the rump, we'll just have to see about that. But I'm hoping you'll be good."

Kari nodded, "I will, you seem nice enough." She had decided that she liked Daine, quite a lot.

"Good, now, how are you feeling, if your well enough I'd like you to come and meet everyone else." Daine stood up.

"I'm feeling as good as I've ever felt in the last years." Kari stood up and held out her wrist for Razi to step onto. He did so, then made his way up to her shoulder, careful not to break any of her skin.

"Maybe tomorrow Kel, Alanna, Buri, and I can take you to the market, we'll get you some more suitable clothes and a leather glove so Razi doesn't have to be so careful of you." Daine said with a sidelong glance at her tattered dress. "For now we can get a servant to bring something."

"Alanna? Not Alanna the Lioness?" Kari followed Daine enthusiastically out of the room and into the hall way.

Daine laughed lightly, "The very same."

"Really? The Lioness? She's even better known than you! When do I get to meet her?"

Daine laughed even louder, "Silly, you already have. She's the red-headed woman with the purple eyes. She's the one that healed you."

Kari's eyes got very large, "Really? So Thom, he's her son? To think I met The Lioness!"

"Yes, yes, and as soon as I get the key to your collar," She wrinkled her nose at the word, "from Thom then I'll be removing it."

This excited Kari even more, "You now the first thing I'm gonna do when I'm free?"

"No, what?" Daine looked down at her expectantly.

"I'm gonna let my hair grow. Well that'll take a while, but I want to know what it looks like. Then I wanna get a job." She said wistfully.

Daine looked at her curiously, "You already want to start working again?"

Kari shrugged, "It won't be the same as being a slave, I'll get paid, even if it's only a little bit, and I can choose. I can quit if I want, and if I do something wrong, or I'm late they can't beat me, or whip me. And I want to learn how to fight too. Back in the islands, I was born in the Yamani Islands, they taught us to fight, but I've forgot most of it. No one's gonna hurt me and get away with it ever again. Ever."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thom slumped further into his chair. When was Aunt Daine going to come back? He turned the key to the collar in his hands. He wanted to toss it in the fire, it disgusted him, but he had to keep it if he wanted to get the collar off the girl. His mother was tapping her nails impatiently on the table, seemingly impatient for Daine to arrive as well.

The door opened slowly and Daine walked in. The girl seemed to shrink under the gaze of the seven Tortallans. Daine smiled and pushed her out in front of herself. "Well, everyone, this is Kari."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: Yay! I finished the next chapter in record time! Mwah ha ha ha!

Kari: I so wasn't scared when I met all of them!

K.M: Shuddap! Whatever I say goes, and I say you were scared!

Kari: -Rolls eyes- What ever.

Daine: I'm doing the disclaimer next time!

K.M: Says who?

Daine: Says me!

K.M: Works for me!

Daine: Read and review!


	10. Chapter 10

-Warning: The following message may contain extreme randomness.-

K.M: Diane's turn to do the disclaimer! And soon I have to go to the mall and be forced to wear girly clothes by my friends! –Gags- Save me! –Is dragged away by rabid group of friends-

Diane: Drama Queen… -shakes head- Well, Karissa M. owns none of Tamora Pierce's things. So don't ask her for anything. Or sue her; that would be bad.

K.M: -Runs screaming in a dress-

Daine: Oh, Shut up! They'll take you to the book store when you're done anyway!

K.M: YAY! BOOKS! –Points staff at person reading this- Now I shall write! Write like the wind, I shall!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alanna was the first to stand up and greet Kari, "Hello, I'm sorry we didn't have time for proper introductions before, I'm Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Alau." The girl shook her hand nervously, looking at the Lioness with wide green eyes.

Kari opened her mouth dumbly then shut it again, not finding anything to say. Alanna laughed, "You didn't seem to be at loss for words when we first met."

The girl blushed, "Milady, I didn't know who you were then."

Raoul pushed Alanna out of the way and crouched down so Kari didn't have to bend her head all the way back just to see his face. He offered a large hand, and Kari shook it with her much smaller one. "Raoul of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak, nice to meet you Kari."

"You're bigger than I imagined, Milord! Not meaning to be rude!" She added the last part hastily.

Kel laughed at that, "That's what I thought when I first met him." She did the same as Raoul, making it easier for the girl to see her. "Keladry of Mindelan," She laughed when Kari's eyes grew even larger, "They might pop if you're not careful."

She blushed and nodded, "Sorry, Milady, it's just that all the sudden I'm walking right into a legend, a story of some kind… (A.N: Or a Fanfic…)"

Kel nodded, "It's all right, I know the feeling." She patted Kari on the shoulder and straightened herself. "I look forward to getting to know you better." She joined Raoul and watched as Neal strode forward.

"Nealan of Queenscove." He said, obviously expecting Kari to be impressed. The girl stared at him blankly.

But she curtsied muttered a, "Pleased to meet you, Milord."

Neal shot glares at the snickers emitting from the other occupants of the room. "I know I am not as… renown, as most others here, but I still hope that we may get along." He seemed to add more dignity to renown.

"Of course, Milord Nealan!" Kari curtsied again and smiled at Neal, obviously oblivious to his wounded pride.

Neal walked gracefully to Kel's side, nudging her to make her stop grinning broadly. Dom flashed his cousin a grin and stepped forward to greet Kari, he held out his hand, "Domitan of Masbolle, at your service, tiny one."

Kari glared at him for this, "I'm not that small! Hardly tiny!" She blushed at the outburst, and covered her mouth. Kel looked at her in sympathy, and thought of re-teaching the girl some Yamani ways.

Dom laughed and patted her on the head, much to Kari's displeasure, "No, I suppose you aren't. But all the same, I'm at your service."

Kari nodded, and shook his hand, sizing him up as she had the rest, and then watched as Buri came forward. "I'm Commander Buri, of the Queen's Riders. Though I suppose I have a title now, Buri of Golden Lake and Malorie's Peak."

"You're Commander Burriam? I-" She stopped whatever she was going to say.

Thom laughed, "I bet what she was going to say was, 'I imagined you taller.'" Kari blushed and decided that her bare feet were extremely interesting.

"That's okay, I don't mind." Buri smiled warmly and joined her giant of a husband.

Thom smiled, "And that leaves me, though we've already met, I'm Thom of Pirate's Swoop." He pulled the key out of his pocket, "I believe you'll be wanting this." He held it out to her.

Kari bowed and took it, "Yes, very much so, Milord." She seemed to forget that she was in a room full of people as she tried to fit the key into the collar, she chewed her tongue in concentration. (A/N: I do that a lot…)

Daine laughed and took it from her, "Let me do it." Kari nodded, but kept fidgeting as Daine knelt down to unlock it. "Hold still! Silly little goose." She finally unlocked it and the collar fell to the ground with a 'thunk'.

Kari rubbed her neck, "It feels weird to not have something there…" The spot where it had been was very pale, especially compared to the rest of her tan skin, but it was also red, and slightly swollen from the earlier abuse from the collar.

"I'm sure it will take some time to get used to, but it will be a good adjustment." Daine smiled and stood up. "Now, let's see about some new clothes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

K.M: I'm really sorry it took so long! I had to stay off the computer cause of grades, and wrestling season ended so I couldn't get on on Sat. while my parents were at tournaments.

Thom: -Shakes head- Excuses, excuses….

K.M: I will kill you. I swear I will, so run now Thom, but I will kill you! Mwah HA HA HA HA!

Read & Review!

P.s: Sorry it's so short!


	11. Chapter 11

K.M: I know this has taken a while, God I'm so horrible, and I haven't even answered my reviews… I had to put my other story, Lost Girls Vs Lost Boys, on hold until I finish this one; it was getting to be a hand full… I am racked with guilt for it too.

….Disclaimer….

Thom: She owns nothing, really, nothing, she owns so little that it is depressing for those who know how little she owns. So no suing, got it? KARISSA M. OWNS NONE OF TAMORA PIERCES THINGS!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning when Kari awoke, she was on a comfortable bed. She struggled up, not recognizing the room she was in. Then she remembered. She rubbed her head, and looked for Razi. The hawk was still sleeping soundly, so she stood up. Instead of the ragged dress she usually wore, Daine had given her a night gown, which was much too big but still better than the green rags.

There was a knock on the door. Kari jumped, before today she had never had a door to knock on. "Um... Come in?" A servant (Cough-Cough-Slave-Cough) came in with two buckets of hot water.

"Lady Veraladaine requests that you bathe and then meet her in her room, Miss." The young woman said, before rushing into the small bathroom adjoined to Kari's small room. Kari followed her and watched as she poured the water into the tub.

When the woman finished Kari bowed politely to her, "Thank you."

She looked a bit shocked to see the girl bowing to her, but bowed back in reply, "Think nothing of it Miss, I'm just doing my duty." And then she rushed out of the room.

Razi had woken by now; he looked rather smug with himself, for whatever reasons no one could tell. Kari quickly undressed and eased her self into the bath, "Eek! It's hot!" She exclaimed.

_What did you expect? There was steam coming from it, wasn't there?_ Razi preened his slightly ruffled feathers.

Kari sighed, "You're a hopeless pig of a bird, and all of the praise one gives you goes straight to your head." She let herself sink into the bath.

_Be that as it may, I believe you should stop worrying about my habits and wash your self; Daine wants to see you, remember?_

"Yes, I remember, Mother." Kari giggled and scrubbed her filthy body with a bar of scentless soap. "Life is a strange thing Razi. It feels like it was just yesterday when there was no hope my life would be anything better than work, work, an' more work."

Razi sounded amused, _It was yesterday, Silly._

Kari scrubbed at a dirty spot on her elbow, "Ah, yes, it was, wasn't it?" She scrubbed her scalp till it ached, "Life is going to be more of an adventure now, I can feel it in my bones."

_Well, that's all you are, bones and skin, skin and bones._ Razi scolded her like it was her fault.

Kari didn't reply, but got out of the bath. There was a drying clothe on the ground. She wrapped herself in it and found when she came out of the bathing room, with Razi on her shoulder, that a servant had brought a fresh dress. It was light brown and Kari hurriedly put it on, before emerging into the hall outside. Daine had managed to get her a room not to far from her own.

Kari counted doors until she reached Diane's. She heard muffled voices on the other side, she guessed they belonged to Diane and several guests.

"… Poor thing hardly any meat on her bones."

Kari shook her head; she wouldn't eavesdrop on these people, no matter if they were talking about her. She knocked on the door and waited, hands locked behind her back. There was a shuffling of feet and Diane answered the door, Kari could see Lady Keladry, Lady Burriam, and Lady Alanna in the background. Daine smiled, "Kari, we were just talking about you, come in!"

Kari bowed hastily and followed Diane into the room. Razi sat on her shoulder still as proud as a hawk should be, _Good choice not eavesdropping, Diane could tell we were there._ Kari nodded and curtsied to the women in the room,.

Alanna grinned, "Please, don't be so formal, you don't have to curtsy, or bow, every time you see us, it gets to be a bother."

Kari nodded and sat in a chair that Diane motioned her to sit in. The older woman sat in a chair nearby. "Like I mentioned last night we're going to go get new clothes for you, but first we need a rough idea of what you need."

The girl felt suddenly like there were too many decisions in the world. She had been wearing the same dress for the last six years, no one ever asked her what she wanted for that time, no one cared what she wanted, or how she felt, and the only people whom had ever cared about that were Razi, Pita, and her parents, before they had been killed. Now that she thought about it she couldn't remember ever once thinking about what life would have been like if her parents hadn't died, and she hadn't been taken as a slave, all she had thought about was mucking the stalls and fetching the water, and waking up on time, unless she was feeling particularly rebellious.

"I-I'd mayhap want a leather glove, like you said yesterday, Diane. An'… something new to wear…" She felt helplessly stupid, though Kari often believed herself above many other humans intellectual wise.

Kel's face looked sympathetic, "I think maybe we should just wing it Diane, she looks a bit… overwhelmed."

"Yes, I agree, let's just take her to the market and let her pick from the selection." Buri nodded in agreement.

Kari felt relief and gratitude flow over her, and felt a little less stupid. The women all got up and left, and that was when Kari noticed that she was the only one in the whole bunch that was wearing a dress. She looked down at her self, and asked out loud, "Do the clothes we get have to be dresses?"

Alanna laughed and patted her shoulder, "Kari, I think you're going to fit in just fine with us."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter after I got started! It was entertaining, though I know not much happened. I liked the end quite a lot. I already have the end in sight for this Fanfic, and the beginning/plot line for the next one! Just so I don't get your hopes up, I planned for a little romance in this fic, but I have swerved away from that path, mostly since I changed whom the romance will be about. That means, sadly, that there will be no Kari/Thom, like I planned, But take heart! I believe the decision I made was best for the story!

Kari: -gags- You were going to make me go out with… THOM?

Thom: What's wrong with that?

Kari and K.M: ….

Thom: HEY! You are both bad people!


	12. Chapter 12

**K.M. : You all hate me. I know it. And even worse, I don't blame you for it. What's it been now? A year? Probably. But Since I hope you all love me, or at least like theis story enough to not want to kill the author, you'll forgive me! Please? -whimpers-**

**I've been on Tamora withdrowal, since I've already read all her books, and she hasn't come out with any new ones. It's not my fault. Harry Pooter has been my infatuation for the last year or so. And It still is, but so very much not the point. The point is, I'm updating now, thanks to one reviewer, who reminded me that I'm not writing this for me. I'm writing it for you guys. (Okay, not completely true, I totally enjoying writing this too. But anyway...) Thank you, JustAlyse!**

**Raoul: Disclaimer, disclaimer, I snagged the disclaimer...**

**K.M.: -clunks on the head with a club- Raoul... Drop it...**

**Raoul: -whimpers, drops disclaimer and backs away slowly-**

**Kari: I've got it! Kay, Karissa M. owns not Tamora Pierce's stories, for if she did, you'd have to wait about twenty years for each book to come out, 'cause she's such a procrastonator.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the very first week of living with the Tortallans in the Palace, Kari had come to one simple and well concieved realisation.

Life was good. Or at least, the Toratllan life was so. So far, she'd been treated well, hardly ever snapped, and never yelled, at, not to mention the new clothing. Oh! To wear breeches! Truely, there must not have been a better thing in the world. She had decided that it was impossible for anyone to live more comfortably than she had been doing.

Her life had formed a bit of a schedule. Mornings were spent out in the court yard, listening to Daine's explanations and such, and learning about the parts of animals' bodies. Razi was often a model for these lessons.

After lunch she was passed onto Thom, who had become a friend, the only person her own age(or close to it.). For the most part they sat together in one of their rooms and played chess, or took a stroll in the courtyards, and he told her all about Tortall, and the lands beyond Carthak. These were her favorite parts of the day.

The afternoon, was spent with the big group, after they had gotten back from their respective meetings and such. Lady Keladry and herself rehersed Yamani, and after a bit of warming up she proved to be getting better, and remembering more of the language.

While her lessons with Daine did go semi-well, Kari's mind tended to... wander, and the teacher lost her pupil's attention. Whenever the Wild mage caught this happening, Kari recieved a prompt peck on the scalp from Razi. and a scolding from both the bird and Daine.

The meditation went just as bad, if not worse. Instead of clearing and expanding her mind, Kari slipped into a pleasant nap. And daine, aggrivated, would leave. Everytime she awoke, kari was aching and her muscles cramped from stayiing in the uncomfortable position for so long.

Still, despite the slow progress in her lessons, progress was made.

Almost a week had passed since her freedom had found her, for surely it was not her that found her freedom, she was on one of her pleasant noon walks with Thom, Sir Nealan had decided to accompany them today. He had been boring the two younger people, droning on about diplomacy, and the scholars of Carthak, and other such things that were of no intrest to them, forcing the two to make faces at him while he wasn't looking, for between them Neal had become more of a joke than a respected elder. For all they comcerned, Neal was twenty-five-going-on-fourty.

Despite himself, Neal was amused, because of course the little teasing faces and mocking hand getures had not gone unnoticed by himself. To be honest, the two reminded him of Kel and himself when they were younger, the age difference was even the same, the red headed boy being seventeen, and the ex-slave thirteen. "Well, "He told the two, "I have a fun bit of information for you two."

To his disappointment their reaction was not quite what it should have been, in his eyes at least. Kari and Thom assumed that the older man's 'fun bit of information' was simply a boring fact about the Carthaki economy, or othe such drabble. "Oh? No questions? Come on you two, show a bit more spirit! We leave for home tomorrow, so your bags better be packed."

This set off the two into a flurry of excitement and questions. Why hadn't anyone told them of the departure? What time were they to leave? And others.

Neal grinned, "That's more like it, my little chicks. I thought you might be happy to hear it. We leave in the morning! Thom, your mother is not at all happy about it. She's already looking a bit green." At this both the men snickered.

Kari looked on, a bit confused, was there something she hadn't picked up on? Lucky for her, Thom caught this look. He sighed, "You may be suprised to here this, but as soon as the 'great' Lioness steps foot on a ship, she gets as seasick as a common house kitten."

"You're teasing me, aren't you?" Kari asked them both, fixing them in a glare, "Sir Alanna wouldn't get seasick... That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." It didn't make sense. A world reknown heroine, afraid of a very waves.

Sir Nealan shrugged, "Believe what you want, Little Lady, byou'll see in the morning."

Truth be told, Kari wasn't quite sure she wanted to see. She wasn't sure one bit.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Upon returning to her room, Kari found Razi perched on the head board of her bed, head tucked under one wing. "Wake up, Thick-Skull." Kari ordered the Hawk, grinning, "Our ship leaves tomorrow morning! We're really going to Tortall."

The bird swivled it's beaked head around and shook its feathers, fluffing them out, _Hmm... can't say we'll be sorry to leave can we?_

"No, we cannot." Kari agreed, with a nod, going to the chest of drawers across the room. She opened up one of the drawers, dumping the clothing inside it into a bag that Daine had given her when Thom, Sir Nealan and her had returned from their walk. She couldn't help but grin when she looked at the mishappen pile of clothes. It might not be the neatest method of packing, but it was efficient. She stuffed them all inside and closed it.

There was a knock on the door, and Kari jumped, suprised. "Y-Yeah?" She plopped down on her bed, setting the bag of clothes down next to her.

Lady Kel poked her head in, "Mind if I intrude?" She asked, smiling at the younger girl.

"Please, M'lady. Do." Kari smiled, patting the space on the bed next to her. Keladry nodded, slipping in and closing the door behind her.

The tall woman sighed, sitting down in the offered spot, "Packed and ready?" She asked, glancing at the bag sitting on the bed.

Kari grinned, "Yep, I'm ready to get out of here." She ran her hand over her stubbly head.

"Hmm... Packed neatly?" Kel asked pointedly, gesturing at the bag. How did she know? Just by looking at the bag, how?

_Well, no offense, Chick, but you're a pretty predicatble creature. Most young ones are. _Razi commented, voice smug as he preened himself.

She ignored him, except to send him a withering glare. "Not exactly neat... But It'll do. I suppose." kari said, a bit sheepishly at getting caught.

Kel, however, was not to be dooped, the Lady Knight reached over and picked up the bag, dumping its contents onto the bed btween them, and picking up a pair of breeches. "Nice try. Let's do this right, shall we? I'll even help out." She began to fold the breeches, and opened up the bag again,a nd placed the folded clothes in.

"I think I can handle that." Kari grinned, picking up an artical of clothing and beginning to fold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**KM: Look! I got some Neal fluff in there! And Kel too! Guys, I'm not sure anymore. I'm just not sure about the pairings and stuff.**

**So, I need some advise, in a review, tell me what pairing you're thinking.**

**Thom and Kari?**

**Or another guy and Kari? A guy I can introduce when they arrive in Tortall?**

**Suggest some characters! Maybe the children of some old, farmiliar characters! I need some help, guys!**

**The more you review, the sooner I'll feel obliged to update!**

**So Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**KM: Hello, my lovies! Another chapter. Aren't you proud? I really do love you all.  
****I promise.  
So, I missed you all so much. I only got... -runs to look- five reviews for my last chapter. But I don't deserve half so much, eh? No need to verify that in any reviews left for me. I know it to be true.  
But I'm glad that those five did review!**

**Here were the votes...  
Two people said, Thom and Kari. One of them said to wait till they were older, however. Which I was ging to do anyway. Kari in a whirl-wind romance at thirteen? Not a chance, sorry. Too young.  
One said, to go ahead and introduce another possible love intrest, and see how that goes. I liked that idea, which I have been considering.  
In other words, I'm still undecided. So keep leaving suggestions in your reviews!**

**DdDdDdDdDdDdD**

**Thom: My turn! Karissa M, she owns nothing... Absolutely, _nothing_... So, none of Tamora Pierce's original character's are her's. In other words, she's a moocher.**

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

Their departure was quite the affair. The Emperor and Empress, _themselves_, accompanied the Tortallan delegation, with the addition of Kari, to the docks. Both Emperor Kaddar and Empress Kalasin stayed under a cover, and were surrounded heavily by guards, but still. It was a nice gesture.

Boarding the ship was a bit awkward for Kari, Mirthos knew she hadn't been on a boat in years. Though, she was proud to see that she was much better at it than Lady Alanna, who had turned green at the very sight of the water. Thom wasn't quite so bad, but her red-headed friend seemed to share his mother dislike for boats. Even if he wasn't that sickening shade of green.

As the ship set sail, the delegation waving to their hosts, and the hosts waving back, Kari couldn't help but feel a tiny pang of loss, Razi perched on her shoulder. Carthak was the last place she'd ever thought that she'd miss. In fact, she'd been looking forward to leaving it all through her years here. But still... It had been a sort of home. She'd grown up there, and however many painful memories her life here had held... There were some good ones too. She's found Razi here, hadn't she? And the dogs and horses, and other assorted animals of the city. She had to admit, that even though she'd told the other humans that she'd be happy to see the place go, she'd miss it a little bit. But only a little. Not enough to want to stay, of course.

Thom and Kari, as inseperable as they had been for the past week, refused to sit still and listen to the adults drone down in the cabin below deck. Instead they had settled upon scrambling about on deck, making curious inquiries to the sailors, and ordering to know how to sail and other such things.

While, below deck, the adults were taking advantage of their time alone.

"It's good for Thom to have someone his own age. Other than those scholars back at school. Someone who enjoys being young." Alanna conveyed to the others, trying to keep her mind off the swaying motion of the boat, and the bucket she held between her knees, prepared for anything.

Daine nodded, grinning as she watching the other woman, a rather green-grey shade, "It is. He seems a bit less..."

Raoul interrupted, finishing Daine's sentance, "Less like an old man. More like a seventeen year old boy." He laughed.

"That's not fair, Raoul. Just because Thom was a bit more mature than the boys his age studying for knighthood, doesn't mean he acted like an old man." Neal scolded, running his fingers through his dark hair.

That caused the others in the room to laugh, "Like you're one to talk." Dom snorted, elbowing his cousin.

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

"What's Tortall like?" Kari asked Thom, ranning a hand over her red-brown stubble. They were leaning against the railing, both enjoying the salty air and watching the waves and sea-birds go by.

Thom shrugged, "Well, we have the basic social classes, commoners, nobles, and the Royals. The capital is Corus, which is were we'll be going as soon as we dock in PearlMouth." He explained, as he had done earlier, many times. When he opened his mouth to continue, Kari shook her head.

She grinned, "No, I mean, what are the people like? You've already told me about all the statistics, and economay, and the populations of the big cities. I'm bored with that. I want to know things about the everyday people. What sort of colors do they wear? Are there really people from every country there? And The Baz'ar? What does one look like?" Kari asked these questions eagerly, resting her chim in the palm of her hands, both elbows propped up on the railing.

The red-head seemed to be a bit stumped on this question, and he scratched his head. "Well... As to the colors of the clothing... guess it depends on where you are. The nobles, they wear bright colors, at least at the parties. Commoners wear more drab attire, like brown, and tan, and black, sometimes white and grey. And faded blues and stuff like that." He thought a bit more, "The rouges, theives and what-not, they tend to dress brighter as well. But not some much that they stand out. They're sneaky like that."

After another pause, tapping his chin, and chewing on his tongue, Thom continued. "I suppose there are people from all over. Daine is from Galla, you know? And my Gods Father's, the Kng's, son, Prince Roald, his wife is Yamani, so we've been getting more of those as well. Neal's, Sir Nealan, taht is, His betrothed is a Yamani Lady. Yukimi. She's beautiful." Thom added as a side note.

"Sir Nealan is betrothed?" Kari scoffed in disbelief. The boy nodded, grinning. They both shared the same thought of, 'Who would have such a know-it-all?'. Both knew it as well, thus cuasing them to break into a fit of laughter, which was how they were found when, Buri, Alanna, Neal(The Know-it-all, Himself), and Kel came up from below deck.

The adult started at the two, a bit confused, and Neal was the first to speak what was on all four of their minds. "Hey, you two, what's so funny?"

This only caused the teenagers to enter yet another fit of giggles, much to the displeasure of Neal, and the amusement of the other older people.

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

The days at sea seemed to drag on, days of which Kari was forced by Daine to study the anatomy of sea life(Much to her own displeasure...). While, she did find the animals themselves to be quite interesting, and amazingly fun to watch and even more fun to try and hold conversations with, She didn't think their insides were not quite as interesting.

Her boredom on the ship, meant that the sight of the shore of Tortall(Four and a Half days into their journey.) was all the more welcome. The shouts of the members of the crew roused her from a slumber that had been induced by the 'facinating' facts of a Porpoise's blow-hole, and the method of which they breathed. She'd immiediatly dumped the book from her lap and gotten up, running to te railing, eager to see the land.

She had to admit, she was a tad bit disappointed.  
She'd expected something a bit more impressive than simply a dark line on the horizon. She said as much, "That's it? That's Tortall?"

Thom, who had come up next to her, gave a snort of laughter, "It's a bit larger up close. I promise." He laughed, clapping her on the back.

"I certainly hope so." Kari conveyed, turning away from the railing, and goin back to reading before Daine found out she had stopped.

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMMmMmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

**KM: That's all, folks.** **End of chapter. Please, please, please, please review. **

**Review if you want to have your voice heard on the Kari Pairing issue, Please. **

**Reviews are love.**

**Next chapter: They dock In PearlMouth, my lovies.**


	14. Chapter 14

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**KM: Hello, my lovies! Enjoying this sudden burst of updates? I hope so.**

**Daine: Numy comes in!**

**Neal: And my Yuki!**

**Yukimi: What do you mean 'my' Yuki?**

**Neal: Er... Um, Just that... I love you, Incandescent one, apple of my eye, Pearl of my heart.**

**Kel: -Cough- Suck up! -Cough-**

**Yukimi: -Wacks Neal on the head with her fan- **

**Neal: -Whimpers- Why me?**

**KM: You can have the disclaimer... -waves in front of face-**

**Neal: Oh! -Snatches- Yay!**

**Raoul: I hate you, Queenscove.**

**DdDdDdDdDdDdD**

**Neal: Oh, you all know the drill. Karissa M. Doesn't own a single little smidgeon of Tamora Pierce's luminescent, glorious, completely amazing characters, ideas, stories, places, or other such whimsical nonesense.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thom held true to his promise, for the next morning, when Kari emerged from below deck, Tortall was most certainly larger. Much, much, larger.

Before, noon they had docked, and the entire delegation was eager to get off. Pearlmouth was a city of decent size, and because it was a port, it was fairly crowded.

Upon the disembarkment of the ship, kari was nearly knocked over by both Sir Nealan and Daine, as they ran to a group of several, both embracing people. Daine was swept up off the ground and twirls around by a very large man, with long black hair kept in a pony-tail. She looked to Thom questioningly. He nodded at the man, who had now set Daine on her feet. "That's Uncle Numair. He and Daine are lovers. And That's Neal's betrothed. Lady Yukimi."

"No one mentioned that Daine had a lover..." Kari observed, watching the two. The man, Numair was currently staring down at her tutor, as she chattered. The name sounded familiar. Though, she couldn't quite put her finger on where she'd heard it. Her interest for him was lost in her more strong curiosity about the woman who would agree to marry someone such as Sir Nealan. To her surprise, her eyes met an exceptionally pretty young woman, a Yamani lady, who hid her face behind a fan as her betrothed, obviously besotten, made wild gestures with his hands as he spoke. "So...?"

Thom snorted with a bit of laughter. "Yeah. We all wonder how exactly they came about as well. But they do like each other, quite alot. Don't ask me why." He shrugged.

Kari nodded her agreement, and confusion. None-the-less she had to admit, despite the teasing they made of Sir Nealan, seeing him as a bit of a pompous joke, he was good looking, and when he wasn't lecturing, or complaining, he could make a good companion. A a pale man, covered with freckles and with a mess of curly red hair, snorted with laughter when he saw us, "Sweet Mirthos, you've got an extra. Is Mindelan back to picking up every stray that gives her the puppy eyes?"

Upon hearing this statement, Kari ducked her head and felt her face heat up slightly. Thom clapped her on the back, "Don't worry about it. That's Merric Of Hollyose. He must be part of the escort. He's good friends with Kel and Neal. Her friends tend to tease her for her... particular interest in taking in the helpless." He explained.

"No, Hollyose, believe it or not, that would be my son." Alanna muttered, still looking a bit green from the boat ride.

As the delegation merged with the escort, old friends mingling and chatting, and before she knew it, Kari was being passed around, and introduced, bowing left and right. When things had calmed down a bit, Daine dragged her pupil over to Numair. "Kari, I'd like you to meet Numair. He was my teacher when I was your age."

Kari, yet again, bowed, "And honor to meet you, Sir." She told him, craning her neck to look up at him. He had to be at least as tall as Sir Raoul. Maybe even taller. She wasn't sure. Now that she thought of it, Sir Nealan, and Dom were very tall as well. Was it a Tortallan thing?

Numair, seeming to take pity on the much smaller girl, crouched down a bit, so she didn't have to bend over backwards to see his face. "The honor is mine." He grinned, "For my little Magelet to have a magelet of her own is certainly a reason for celebration."

Daine snorted, "I was never so hard to teach as she is. And I've no doubt that now that we're here she'll cause even more trouble. She has the attention span of a squirrel."

"S'not my fault that you teach stuff boringly." Kari muttered. She felt the need to defend herself. Why was she to blame for such things? Just because she didn't have any particular interest in books, or bone-structures didn't make her a bad student. "And I don't try to be trouble. Trouble just finds it's way to me, I s'pose. I do try to pay attention, and to meditate, and stuff like that, but there so much more to do, doesn't there?"

Numair clapped her on the back, as everyone seemed to be doing these days, "Ah. Daine, I think she'll do you good." He laughed. "True, you may have been a bit more eager to learn, but patience is something that comes with age. She'll come 'round."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

The road to Corus was long, but the large group of travelers seemed to enjoy themselves. They had little to fear from bandits, robbers, and other such crooks, for not many people had the guts to try and sneak up on the Realm's most powerful mage, the King's Champion, 'The Protector of The Small', The Wild Mage, and Raoul the Giant Killer. Not the mention the other noteworthy members of the party. They did however come across a heard of Centaurs on the road, who, though they didn't attack or give any reason to believe they intended to do so, were a bit less than hospitable.

Much to Kari's displeasure her studies continued on the road as well, and Daine's efforts to make her focus were now joined in by Numair. The battle she had fought with simply the other female, for her right to have a bit of fun, was hardly a fair one now. Though, occasionally Lady Ke,l or Sir Nealan, or thom, or even Lady Yukimi came and snuck her away to play chess, or race horses.

Yukimi seemed to take a special liking in her, after learning that she was in fact originally from the Yamani Islands, and half Yamani herself. They talked about the constant threat of pirates, and the bandits of the island. It was through eaves dropping on these afternoon chats that the other members of the group came to learn the story of Kari's embarkment into slavery.

Ir rather, Thom's eaves-dropping, and telling the story to his mother, who in turn told Raoul, who then told Buri, who told Kel, who told Neal, who told Daine, who told Numair, who was overheard talking to Alanna about it by Sir Merric. Who seemed to be the only one of the lot who knew how to keep his gob shut, for the chain of whispering stopped with Merric.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**-Flash Back-**

"Karissa, here! Under here, my love." A woman with dark brown hair, and a blurry face, a face I can't remember any more, grabbed my wrist and forced me under the bed. I was small, but it was still a rather tight fit. I could hear screams from outside my house, shouts and bangs, as well as the sound and smells of fire. My mother's feet, which was the only part of her I could see while crammed under the bed, were scrambling around the room.

Part of me vaguely knew what was happening. A raid. We'd had them before, and I knew other children who had lost a parent, sibling, grandparent, even an aunt, uncle, or cousin to the pirates. But my momma and pa and I had never been so unlucky. I was an only child at the time of the last raid, maybe two years before, but now I had a little brother. He and Pa were out fishing when the raid started. Pa was Tortallan, but Ma was a Yamani. Her parents had cast her out when she told them she was going to marry the Tortallan Trader, my pa, who sold her family, a very well off one, foriegn goods.

Ma's feet were still running around the room, until she kneeled down in front of the bed, pressing her finger to her lips to signal me to be quiet, "Don't be afraid, Love, everything will be fine." She told me in Yamani. I nodded, and watched as she reached past me, to a long box hidden under the bed, pulling out her naginata. Ma had been a noblewoman before Pa. She knew how to use it, and still practiced. I loved to watch her use it.

The wasn't long before the shouts and screams were close. And there was nanging on the door as it was forced open. Boot-clad feet stomped in, gruff voices speaking in different laguages, languages I'd never heard, let alone understood.

I couldn't see what went on, but heard the clang of metal on metal, several dull thuds, and a horrid scream, accompanied by a sickening squelching sound as a bady fell to the compact dirt floor of their house. I had closed my eyes, but opened them now to be sure that it was as I suspected, that it was the bad man who had released the scream.

It hadn't been.

I screamed.

**-End Flashback-**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**KM: Kay, guys, I know it's not very long, but it is informative, is it not? I needed to get Kari's past out there. It was way past time. **

**Love it? Hate it? Review it.**

**Thanks so much to those who have done so!**

**You are all the loves of my life.**


	15. Chapter 15

**KM: it's a short one. And I'm doing to disclaime todays.**

**DdDdDdDdDdDdDd**

**KM: I don't own it, got it?**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"What about your father, or brother? Did you ever come to learn what happened to them?" Lady Yukimi asked, lookinh at Kari over the rim of her tea cup, after the younger girl had told the Yamani Lady her tale. It was dusk, and most of the group was idling around. Sir Merric had told them earlier that they'd be arriving in Corus the next afternoon.

Kari sighed, taking a sip of her own tea. "No. I didn't. I hope that they stayed out fishing long enough to miss the raiders. But I can never be sure." She chewed on her bottom lip, before taking another sip. "It may sound cruel, but I never worried about them much. They hardly ever cross my mind, honestly. I was young. I can hardly remember anything about either, and my brother was only a year or so old, so there wasn't much to him at the time. Don't misunderstand, I do hope they're safe, but I don't really feel... I don't feel the need to seek them out. I don't feel any connection to them. As far as I can remeber, my family is Razi."

The hawk, perked on her shoulder as always, ran it murderous beak over the ex-slave's head affectionately, grooming what little hair had managed to grow there. "No, it's completely understandable. You've had much more to think about. And you were very young." Yukimi consoled.

"I guess so." Kari shrugged, still, despite Lady Yukimi's reassurances, she felt little tugs at her concience.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Thom! Look at that man! The one with the beard! What's that he's got?" Kari twisted around in the saddle, trying to get a better look at the man. He was dressed brightly and had a dark hair, as well as a long beard, braided. He walked liesurely down the street, tossing a large and colorful stone up and down, and trying to get any one who looked like they had a considerable ammount of money to buy it off of him. The light of the sun reflected off of the stone's surface, flashing in her eyes and completely captivating her.

Thom just shook his head and reached over to her, grabbing her arm and givng her a little shake to bring her mind back to awarness. Kari turned back to look ahead, blinking rapidly. "It's just a pretty piece of glass. He's probably got a bit of Gift in him, and he makes them and uses it to catch buyers' eyes. Trust me, it's probably not worth half of what he's trying to sell it for." He shrugged, as they trotted on through the City of Corus. He had to admit, it was good to be home. And Corus was a sort of home. He was here enough for it to be, at least. While he had seen most of the merchant's stands, and players, Kari was completely awestruck by it. At everything that was even just slightly out of the ordinary, she would gasp and point, and bounce in her saddle.

He wondered what she'd think of the palace, and the people in it. He knew Daine meant to get her a job with Ouna, the same woman who had given Daine her first job, but after that he wasn't sure what was to become of the girl. Daine would be busy, she always was, as would Numair. There would be no time for them to train her. He assumed that the Wild Mage would try to get as much training as she could with the girl when she could. But Daine and Numair had managed, hadn't they? And Daine had turned out more than fine.

Just as these thoughts were crossing his mind, coincidently, Daine called me to come further up, she wanted to have a word. He muttered a be right back to Kari who seemed to take no notice of it, and did as he was asked, nudging his mare to speed up a little to catch up with the speckled gelding Daine road. "You wanted a word?" He asked her, brushing his orange hair out of his face.

Daine sighed, glancing over her shoulder to make sure Kari wasn't preoccupied. "Thom, you know I wouldn't ask you to do anything if I thought there was some way to avoid it, or that you couldn't." He frowned a bit at this, wrinkling his brow as she continued. "But I don't see any way around it, and I know you're perfectly capable. So, I need a big favor." She sighed, running her fingers through her brown curls. "I need you to teach Kari. I know it's asking alot, but someone has to do it. Ouna will keep her in line, and I will too when I'm around, but we both know there won't be enough time for me to do it myself. Numair, he'd do it, but he'll probably be in Corus even less than I am. So that leaves you. You know enough about it, you're close enough to becoming a black-robe yourself, and I'm sure you know more about Wild Magic than you let on. My only concern is that you won't be able to make her sit still long enough to listen and learn. She does need a friend, Thom, and I'm hoping you can be that, but even more than that, she needs a teacher. I hope you'll be able to be both, but if the need to pick comes, she does need to be taught. You can't let her run wild, and loose focus. Be firm."

Thom was both suprised, and not. He supposed that in the back of his mind, he'd known that it was going to be him who would teach her. But still. "Aunt Daine, I don't.. I don't think I'm really knowledgable enough... I mean, I've listened to Uncle Numair's lectures, and read a book or two, but I don't think I can really teach her anything..." He wasn't sure how to argue this point with his adoptive aunt.

"Thom, don't be modest. You're usually quite quick to praise your achievements, aren't you? Why not now?" Daine laughed, gripping his shoulder in an encouraging gesture. "I know you don't want to have this responsibility, or to have to stop treating her like a friend, but someone has to take it up. If not you, than who will?" She asked. "You may not be as adept at it as Numair or I, but I'm posotive you're the best alternative. And I think she'll be more inclined to listen to you than to either of us. She owes her freedom to you, after all, doesn't she? She'll behave." Daine relayed her thoughts to him, not quite sure of their truth herself. "Besides, look at me an Numair. He started as my teacher. Look where we ended up." She gave the boy a wink.

Upon hearing his aunt's words, Thoms face went from pale, to red, to purple. "Daine! She's four years younger than I am!" He hissed keeping his voice low. The very thought of it! Kari was hardly more than a child! Younger than his own little siblings!

Daine shrugged, "Numair and I are much farther apart than that, you know." She found herself laughing at Thom's obvious horror. Of course, Kari was young now. Niether of them seemed to have any romantic feelings for the other. But it was fun to tease the scholary boy. "I'm only teasing, boy. But remember. Things do change. She's not always going to be the wide eyed little girl she is today."

"Well, nothing about me is going to change. I'm too old. Set in stone. So don't get any ideas." Thom scowled, his blush had faded, and he scratched the back of his head, thinking. "I'll teach her. I Promise I'll try. I don't know how much I'll be able to do, but I'll try."

Daine nodded, grinning at his grumpy comments. A little charge to take care fo would do him good, she was sure of it. "For you to try is all I ask." She told him, giving him a smile.

As if on que, Kari's voice cut through their conversation, "Thom! Did you see the girl with the knives?" She asked, obviously excited.

"Duty calls." Thom grinned, falling back into place beside his charge. And shaking his head, "No. No, I'm afraid I missed it."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry it's so short. Kari's settling into the palace in the next cchapter, and she finds out that Thom's gonna be her teacher. **

**And all that good stuff, no?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I DON'T own any of Tammy's original characters, ideas, places, plots, or anything like that.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Soon after arriving, Kari was swept up in the hussle and bussle of the palace. She was dragged about, having new clothes thrust upon her, introduced to the people that lived there, and the animals. She liked it. The fast pace, the interesting, strange people. Although, Daine introduced her to a woman by the name of Ouna, who liked to smack her fingers when she got to impatient or figity. Thom, Razi, and Daine thought it was funny. Kari thought it was annoying. And alot of the time her knuckles were sore.

Everything about her new home was large and grand. Perhaps not quite so much as the Karthaki Palace, but much more... comfortable? Homey. It was much more comforting to see that the people serving there weren't shaved and collared. That they were paid.

As she made new friends, her old ones one by one began to disappate back to their lives before Carthak. Lady Alanna and George left for Pirates Swoop a couple of days after their arrival, though Thom stayed. Dom and Raoul had to scatter off on duty for the Own, almost immiediatly, with Kari herself begging to come along, for she'd never seen a troll before, and they were going to stop a fight between a tribe of them and a human village.

But alas, she had been left to her studies and chores. Which wasn't so bad, sometimes.

A week after she'd settled it, and a couple days after Lord Raoul and Dom left, Thom had invited her on a walk in the menagerie. She'd only just finished one of her long, tedious, and bring lessons with Daine, and was eager for a bit of fun and a way to stretch her legs. It was a welcome release of energy.

The older, red haired boy walked much too slowly for her tastes, making her skip and figit in place. Thom of course found this annoying, despite his fondness for Kari, she could wear on his nerves. "Hold still, for Mirthos' sake! You act like someone's dumped a bowl of ants down your breeches!"

"Well, you've not had to sit through Daine talking all about balance, and Gifts, and how to be all proper-like with griffons! I did! Then she made me try an' meditate again! You know I hate that!" Kari shot back, glowering at him for his reprimand. Out of all the content in her lessons, manners and meditation were her least favorite subjects. "Besides, you're not the boss of me, remember? I'm free." She grinned, white teeth flashing at him.

Thom couldn't help but grin back, despite his annoyance. "Yes. But, I'm still your boss. That's what we've got to talk about." They stopped at the large pen holding some pygmy marmosets, the little monkeys crowding towards the two.

Kari giggled, crouching and sticking her fingers through the bars for them to sniff and inspect, which they did, grabbing her hand in their little digits. "What's that?" She asked, looking up at him, clearly not much interested in the conversation, and more occupiied with the many voices of the unique critters, and their soft, fluffy coats.

Thom shook his head with a sigh, crouching next to her on the ground, trying to stay patient with his younger friend. "Kari, you know, Daine's going to be off, day after tomorrow for a while, and Numair's off to take care of a spot of trouble on the border. There's no telling how much time either of tehm will have to teach you-"

"Well, that's fine then, isn't it? I don't like their lessons. It's boring, and I'm always sore, and I'm always tired. I'd rather find work around here. Maybe in the stables, or here in the menagerie. I'll manage." Kari gave a shrugged, twisting her hand out of the marmosets' grips and out of the cage.

His eyebrows rose, a crooked smile fixing itself on his face as he stood, brushing off his breeches. "You don't think you're getting off that easy, do you? Not a chance! I'm going to be teaching you." He ruffled her stubbly hair, not that there was much to ruffle.

She scoffed, "You're going to teach me?"

He thwaked her on the arm, "First lesson is going to be manners."

She brightened, "Fine, manners are the first lesson, but no more meditating?"

"Nice try. But no. Meditating is absolutely imparitive." Thom told her firmly, already fitting nicely into the role of a strict teacher.

Kari gave a heavy sigh, disgruntled at this . " 'Meditating is absolutely imparitive!' " She mocked him playfully, then frowned, "What does 'imparitive' even mean?"

The older boy smiled, slinging an arm over her shoulders, "Karissa, you've got alot to learn."

And he was right. She had _alot_ to learn.

**TheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheENDTheEND**

**Aaaannnnnd, that's all folks!**

**Like, the end of this installment in Kari's Story.**

**I know, it's SHOOORT. But, There's gonna be a sequel. And I'm hoping for it to be alot better. Focusing alot more on Kari as a character, and her developement as the protagonist of her own story. **

**And she'll be older next time! And more badasssss! And I'll introduce an actual plot-line, and villain.  
****It'll actually be a story, and not just me fiddling around. I promise.**

**I didn't plan on ending it with thins, that's just sort of how it happened. I liked the opportunity, and the line.**

**This was originally what I had:**

"Everyone keeps saying that, you know. I just don't get why I have to learn it."

**Which obviously didn't end it. But Believe me! The next one will be better! With Action! Romance! Drama! And all those other good thing we all love.**

**So please read and review, and tell me what you think, and I'll work on the first chapter of the next installment, as a bonus add on to this story, so you all can see if you like where it might lead.**

**THAT ALL FOLKS! I love ya!**


	17. Preivew of the Sequel

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tammy's original characters, Ideas, plots, or any of those things...**

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I can't pin point the time when I stopped thinking of Tortall as 'Tortall' and started to just call it 'home'. Because that's it had become, in only three short years. I had friends. Human ones. I had a family. A human one. Because that's what I had here. Buri and Raoul had taken me in, and treated me like a kid of their own. Actually, Raoul was working to get the adoption papers finalized with the Magistrate.

Kel was like an older sister, always there, always patient, and gentle. She always knew the answer. And Neal... He was... well, Neal. As I got older, I learned to appriciate him more, but... He's still Neal. And He's still fun to tease and laugh about. He was like a goof-ball cousin.

Alanna the strict aunt, who always made me eat my vegetables. George the easy going uncle who helped me to get rid of them by distracting her while I tossed them under the table for Jump to snap up.

Daine was like a second mother, although her and Numair didn't have time to be around, there was stirrings at the border countries. Tyra was considering on trying it's luck against us Tortallans, And the King wanted them to keep both their eyes out for anything that could hint at an organized attack.

And Thom... I wasn't sure where he fit in to my adopted family, but he was an amazingly important part. He'd been teaching me since I was thirteen, for Mirthos sake! And now, three years later, look at us both! I'm practically a full-fledged mage myself, and him? He's twenty years old, and already a Black Robe. He and I are so completely different, I'm sixteen going on five, and he's twenty going on a hundred and seven. But he's really become almost brotherly. And I see him much more than his actual siblings do, which is sort of discomforting. Well, his sister's gone off to spy, and his brother's off being knightly. And Thom coops himself up in the library at Corus, while I run about with the Riders, and practice with Yuki.

My life has changed so dramatically, and I can't even think that if it wasn't for Razi(Who had made Tortall as much her home as I had made it mine.), and Thom, I'd still be stuck in Carthak. Hauling water, getting whipped, and... Well, by now I'd be busy with things even less comfortable to think about.

After all, not to sound vain, but I have... blossomed. I was awkward and bony when I first came, and now... Well, I'd filled out, for one. I had a chest, a tiny, rather flat one, but a chest none-the-less. And hips! And a pretty face, not to mention, my round face had thinned out, cheek-bones more prominent, eyelashes longer.

Oh, and we mustn't forget the hair! I love my hair. At first, I'd refused to cut it. I never wanted to cut it again, not after being bald for so long. But Raoul convinced me otherwise. It had gotten curly since I'd last seen it, like I remembered my father's hair being. Well, not as curly as Daine's, mine were loose and more wavy. But definitely curls.

Everything seemed perfect. My life had fallen into place. I had somewhere to belong. And people that cared. Soon I'd even have an official pair of real parents. For the first time since the raid. And I don't think of Raoul and Buri as replacements at all. Because, really they aren't. I don't feel lost without my biological parents. I don't have to have an ink-and-paper mother and father. But it's what I want. And it's not like I'll just have anyone who's willing to step in. I want them. And they want me too. All of me, not just my face, or my magic. They care about me. I'm even really sure that I couldn't be happier if I was with my birth parents. Sure, Raoul and Buri aren't always around, but they make it count when they are. Everything simply feels like we're a family, even though I've only known them for three years.

I couldn't ask for a better life.

And I was so sure that nothing could ever change, or go wrong. How could it?

**XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Yays!**

**This isn't the whole first chapter. just a SMALL portion of it. You guys are going to be sooooo very proud when you see the whole thing. I'm not even finished with it, and it's just about the longest chapter I've every written. Over 3000 words.**

**I'm just going to keep writing until I feel I'm done with the chapter. Until I find a good place to leave off. It's in first person right now, but I may switch around. I'm really in love with it. I hope you guys will like it at least a fraction as I do. **

**I've got the plotline worked out, roughly, and I've found the perfect antagonist.  
****I'm still working on a title, But it will be up semi-soon, I believe!**

**Thank you!**

**Sincierly with love and appriciation, Karissa M.**


End file.
